


Not Another Word, Bub

by SarkaS



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Day 3, Deadpool is being romantic, Erotic Poetry, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, SpideyPoolWeek, everyone else suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day with Avengers: or the one where Wade decides to write Spidey some poetry, (because romance is important, duh, even boxes know that) but wants some opinions on it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Word, Bub

 

Wade put the pencil down with sigh of satisfaction and pride. This was no doubt work of art. The best one he created, yet. His baby boy is gong to love it!

/Sure he will. If he’s brain dead./

<He will! We are telling him how much we love to fuck him senseless! What’s not to love?!>

/Did we mention something else there? Anything else?/

<We are keeping it simple! Only the important bits. His and ours!>

“Maybe we should ask someone to read it first?” Wade reread his work thoughtfully, and then he smiled. He knew exactly who to ask.

—

He found Wolverine sitting in one of his favourite bars. Nasty dark pub that smelled strongly of cheap beer and faintly vomit and piss. Deadpool understood, why Logan liked it. There is nothing like a good sleazy bar with few steady customers that don’t give a shit. 

And that was mostly the reason, why no one actually cared, when guy in red and black suit with catanas on his back and guns on his thighs waltzed right in and sat next to Logan. 

“Need your help,” Wade said without a pause, automatically gesturing for a beer. 

“No.” Logan didn’t even look up, just let out cloud of smoke and downed the rest of his beer, then took the one bartender put in front of Wade and took sip from that too. 

Wade ignored all of it and pulled out the paper with his hard work. “Just tell me which is better, hairball. ‘S for Pete,” he didn’t wait and began to read: 

_“You lay here, on our old ragged couch,  
_

_nipples erec-”_

The sharp prick of Wolverines claws on his neck stopped him mid word. 

Logan was staring straight ahead, shoulders rigid, mouth shut so tightly his lips were almost non existent, beer bottle frozen mid air. 

“Not another word, bub,” he growled low and dangerous. “Not a goddamn word.” Deadpool wanted to say something but Wolverine’s claws actually pierced his skin, so he thought better of it. ‘S not like Logan is expert or anything of the sort anyway. He can ask someone else.

—

Bruce Banner seemed like a good choice. When he wasn’t just all green, huge and raging, he was a nice enough guy. He wasn’t mean to him and that was a rare thing. 

<We are brilliant, everyone should love us!>

“They will, they just need to see how awesome we really are.”

/Yeah, keep dreaming, loser./

“Shut up.” 

“Ehm… I did not say anything?” Scientist sitting in the kitchen gave him confused look over his glasses. “Also, does someone know, you are here? Are you allowed to be here?”

Wade just waved his hand. “Sure they know, doc.” The look Banner gave him had to be his look of absolute trust. 

/He should do something about his face. It’s disturbing./ 

“Hey doc, can you listen to something and tell me your opinion?” 

Banner blinked and eyed warily the paper Wade pulled out. 

“Ugh… sure?” 

…Deadpool would swear the cup of tea was nowhere near the edge of the table, but somehow Banner still managed to spill it all over himself and then promptly disappear to clean himself up. Fucking clumsy scientists, man. 

—

Well, if there was someone who was always willing to give an advise, it was Cap. Even if it meant give it to Wade. He actually gave him several advises, when all that dating with Spidey thing became less of a secret and more of public knowledge. The Mayor was probably still hyperventilating over that one. Deadpool hoped it would give him a heart attack, but no such luck. 

/We could still un-alive him./

“Nah, Petey would be mad.”

<We could not tell him we un-alived him…>

Deadpool nodded thoughtfully, they can keep that one as a backup plan. 

“Hey, Cap!” he hollered, when he saw fearless leader of the Avenger emerge from gym, with Stark in tow. They both turned to him and he chose interpret their expressions as something between secret joy and barely contained excitement. 

“Deadpool,” Stark drooled coldly, “how did you get in? Again?”

Wade snorted, as if he’s gonna give them that tidbit of information so easily. 

“Have a minute? Need some opinion on m-” Stark pulled the paper out of his hand before he could finish. Cap just looked over Stark’s shoulder with mildly curious expression. Which changed briskly into shock and then embarrassment, while Stark just raised an eyebrow and his lips curled in disgust. 

“Your style is atrocious. Just go with blank verse, you can’t mess that up. Well, _much_ ,” he allowed and tossed paper back to him, grabbing still frozen and beet red Captain under arm and dragging him in the opposite direction. The last thing heard was Cap’s faint whisper, “why would anyone-” before they disappeared behind the corner. Wade frowned down at his work. 

<What a jerk! Our style is perfect, what does ho know anyway!>

/He does have several-/

“Oh shut up! Stark knows shit!”

—

He found Black Widow in the main living room, reading something that looked boring even from afar. 

“Wido-”

The cold look of death made him turn back to where he came from almost as quick as Peter wanting to help from him with bathroom cleaning. 

“-nevermind.”

—

“That is truly a work of a man devoted to his lover! I would be honoured to receive something of this sort from one who would love me as dearly! I am sure the Man of spiders will be appreciative of it as I would!” Thor boomed and clapped Wade on a shoulder with the boisterous joyfulness he was known for. 

<Told you. We are amazing. We should do it professionally! We could be rich!>

/Please, don’t./

From the corner of the kitchen Banner just moaned, covering his face with both hands curling into himself. He was clearly touched. Wade was very proud of himself and after what the god said, he couldn’t wait to share it with his baby boy. If there was someone who truly has to know what a great poetry looks like, it’s Thor, no doubt about that.

—

When later that night Wade whispered his work into soft skin of Peter’s thighs, while the young man shivered under him, even the white box had to admit the whole idea was stunning success. His baby boy was coming apart as Wade pressed more and more words into hot skin, verses mixing with moans into something even Wade’s artistic genius couldn’t create on his own. 

Even later, when they both lied tangled together, sweaty and breathing hard, Peter kissed his scared skin on his chest and whispered:

“That was beautiful, Wade.”

“Yeah? You liked it?”

“I did,” Peter smiled and kissed his way up and up until he could easily look into Wade’s face. 

“I might have rewrite it a little before you came home,” Wade admitted after a beat. “Most of the Avengers didn’t like the first version.” 

Peter stilled for a moment, and then quirked and eyebrow at him with a smile. “I think I would like to read that one, too. If you don’t mind?”

Wade hid his smile in their kiss, before he pulled away and promised with impish grin: “I’ll read it to you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> there actually exists a poem I had in mind for this - even if I changed the words for this story - if anyone wants to read it, you can find it here https://eroticpoetry.wordpress.com/2012/03/05/on-the-old-leather-couch/


End file.
